


Sanctuary

by niel4ong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Idol, Pre-Relationship, dense Ong Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Just Minhyun and Seongwoo cuddling and talking about Seongwoo's love life. Nothing much.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this. But I kind of emotional atm so I just wanted to release it positively.  
> It's a shitty piece, without actual plot and abrupt ending. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so forgive all mistakes.

Seongwoo currently felt like shit.

At times like this, he would just send a SOS mail to Minhyun and the said best of friend he’d been spending almost half of his entire lives together would surely come to the rescue.

No later than thirty minutes after his text was read, Minhyun came with his favorite café latte and apple pie from Starbucks. But more than anything else, Seongwoo needed to feel Minhyun close to him as soon as possible. He needed his dose of Minhyun’s warmth and soothing presence.

“Hurry,” he would say, making space on his couch for Minhyun.

“Impatient,” Minhyun would say, but he complied to Seongwoo’s wish anyway. He easily hovered Seongwoo’s slightly smaller frame, scooting him into his hug, and letting Seongwoo to tangle their limbs that they couldn’t even figure out which leg was whose.

Judging by the funny smell from Seongwoo, Minhyun was pretty sure that the other hadn’t had showered yet despite the fact that it was almost three pm. He barely said anything, and suppressed his protest of Seongwoo’s level of laziness when a contented sigh escaped Seongwoo’s as he pressed his face into Minhyun’s chest, probably inhaling the scent of his lavender detergent.

“What is it now?” Minhyun asked, after a while of comfortable silence dominating them.

“Daniel just left,” Seongwoo said softly.

Oh well, that wasn’t new.

“Something happened?”

“Nothing,” Seongwoo said, tightening his grip on Minhyun’s back.

_Nothing, that’s why it’s frustrating._

“You want something to happen.”

“Not really,” and there was no doubt in Seongwoo’s tone, not the slightest.

“You still love him, you can always tell him that.”

A pause, and Minhyun could feel how Seongwoo shifted uncomfortably but didn’t try to detach himself from Minhyun yet. So he waited. Because it wasn’t the first time they talked about this. It was the same subject after a simple text demanding him to give free cuddling service – that’s how Seongwoo called it.

“No can do, you know that,” was always Seongwoo’s reply.

He knew.

Seongwoo had confessed once, like two years ago, just to find out Daniel wasn’t thinking of him _that_ way. Despite the skinship they had shared, the fact that they had made each other as top priority in their lives, the sexual tension whenever the two was around (or so Minhyun and the others in their circle of friends thought).

Daniel just didn’t think about Seongwoo the way he did.

It took almost a year for them to finally get back together as best friends. Daniel didn’t particularly avoid Seongwoo but it just happened and ended like that. A year. A whole year of Seongwoo in despair and regret, he didn’t want to lose Daniel, his best friend, at any cost.

 _Told him I’ve gotten over him._ Seongwoo had said to him that night. _Told him it was a mistake. I mistook it as a love. It wasn’t. So don’t worry. You have to see how he smiled and sighed in relief. It’s enough that I could see his smile again. It’s enough._

But it wasn’t enough. Seongwoo kept loving him.

And Minhyun knew Seongwoo didn’t want to push Daniel away for the second time. The fear of losing Daniel again and what if he didn’t want to come back again? Those thoughts kept lingering on Seongwoo’s mind, he knew and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Sometimes, it’s just getting too much,” Seongwoo admitted softly. “We laugh and do silly things. He’s near, yet I feel like a million mile distance is there between us. Keep us apart. I have to be careful. Not to touch him. He would hate me otherwise.”

“Who wouldn’t though? You’re annoying and always nagging and whining.”

“Ouch!” Minhyun winced in pain as Seongwoo pinched the flesh on his waist not so gently. He wouldn’t be surprise if it left bruises tomorrow.

“That was hurt!!”

“Serves you right!” Seongwoo hissed as he untangled himself from Minhyun, slowly sitting up and both of them falling into another comfortable silence.

Until Minhyun realized that Seongwoo was occupied on his own thoughts, thinking about whatever it was on his head, maybe imagining many what ifs scenarios of him and Daniel and their love life.

“Hey,” Minhyun called him out, pulling his wrist and silently asking him to lie down beside him again. Seongwoo just let himself being guided into another session of good cuddling with Minhyun.

“It will go away, eventually. Just give it time.”

Seongwoo demanded, “When?”

“I don’t know… But I’m sure it will. Maybe when you finally open your heart and ready to let somebody else in?”

Seongwoo sat up abruptly, and his eyes wide in realization of something that Minhyun knew wouldn’t be good.

“Right! You’re right!” Seongwoo said in triumph. “Minhyunnie, just date me!”

Minhyun scoffed.

“You know me so well. We’re best friends. You’re alone anyway!”

“Ong Seongwoo, seriously. You’ve dumped me before.”

“I did? When??” Seongwoo was genuinely surprised and it was kind of hurting Minhyun.

“It was in the past, just forget it.”

“No, I don’t have any memory of it. Were we drunk?”

Minhyun snorted in disbelief. “We were in high school. We’re drunk over Cola, yes we were. Now shut up!”

Seongwoo frowned, and clearly he was deep in thought and trying his best to recall anything about it. Although he was being a jerk right now but Minhyun couldn’t help but find him adorable.

It was long ago. But the way Seongwoo shrugged it off like he was joking, was still vivid in his memory. He was a fool for falling for Seongwoo in the first place. And he didn’t have anyone else to blame but himself if he was hurting because Seongwoo was being Seongwoo. It just meant that romantically involved with Minhyun had never crossed Seongwoo’s mind, so then be it. If Seongwoo didn’t remember, it would save him energy and embarrassment.

“Come on! Tell me!”

“Now I can introduce you to some of my colleagues, if you want.”

“Minhyun don’t avoid my question and just explain already!”

“Let me check my phone, I think I have some pictures to show you—,”

“Hwang Minhyun!!”

An awkward silence creeping in.

“Oh gosh,” Minhyun groaned. He rubbed his temple lightly to ease some pain that started to threaten him. “Look, it was in the past. We were in high school. I asked you to be my boyfriend, but you said… I’m funny and—what’s with that creepy smile on your face? Stop it!”

Seongwoo couldn’t help but grinning. “So you did have feeling for me, huh?”

“Whoaa, stop it now. Like I said, it was years ago and I don’t feel the same, ok? I love you, but it isn’t like the kind of love you have for Daniel. It’s completely different and far from it. So don’t have any funny idea. Stop smiling, Oh my God! Are you even listening to me??”

“I am…” Seongwoo said, looking away as he hid his reddened cheeks.

“Oh God! I can’t believe you!” Minhyun groaned and hurriedly stood up, gathering all his stuffs and informing Seongwoo he was leaving. _Fleeing._

Ignoring the protest whines from Seongwoo, Minhyun really left Seongwoo’s apartment.

The moment he closed the door, he sighed and leaned against it. Feeling his cheek burning hot and his heart throbbing so fast.

_God damn it, Seongwoo._

He didn’t know _it_ was still there.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> /claps for you who read until finish I'm so proud of you ><  
> Thanks for giving it a shot and as always, comments/kudos are loved <3


End file.
